


Stalker

by KittyCat98



Series: Why me? [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Angst, BIG WARNING OF RAPE, Crazy man, Detailed Rape, Hurt Kai Hiwatari, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCat98/pseuds/KittyCat98
Summary: Someone is stalking Kai and wants to hurt him. Will Kai survive?WARNING: If you don't like rape, don't read this. Don't blame me if you decided to do it and don't like it.





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Rape warning

‘Welcome bladers to a charity match! We are going to meet awesome bladers today!’ DJ welcomed. People began to cheer up and get excited. Tyson and Max were buying popcorn. After that was done they ran back. Ray were watching DJ talk while Kenny was trying to get Kai fight a match.

‘This is stupid. This circus makes us look like a bunch of clowns,’ Kai grunted.

‘Wait a second. You are not thinking leaving, are you Kai?’ Kenny asked as Tyson appeared.

‘Hey you guys! This battle rocks! Who is going to play?’ Tyson asked happily. He was almost jumping around.

‘I would like to go too,’ Ray walked to them.

‘Don’t forget me!’ Max raised his hand up.

‘Let’s do rock-paper-scissor!’ Tyson yelled. They did and Max won. Tyson and Ray were disappointed.

‘Okay, Max is up. We must so our choice,’ Kenny glanced at Kai who had turned away.

‘What’s wrong with you? Afraid to play?’ Tyson asked. That got him a hit on the head.

‘In your dreams,’ Kai hissed. Others began to laugh and Tyson turned red.

‘That’s not funny you guys!’ Tyson said.

-Unknown-

In a black car a man took another picture. His camera was pointing right towards five teenagers, Bladebreakers. And more precisely at Kai Hiwatari. Man took picture again and again. He gritted his teeth and was sweating. He licked his teeth as he went through the pictures.

‘Beautiful boy,’ man whispered. His camera printed pictures immediately. He took an envelope and put one of them in it. He sealed it and wrote only Kai’s name onto it.

‘Now it begins,’ man whispered and started the car before leaving the area.

-With Bladebreakers-

Max had to play with Emily and it wasn’t easy but they won. Tyson was ready to eat again. After eating at least over five plates of food Tyson was finally done.

‘You eat too much,’ Kenny pointed out.

‘No way. I’m growing boy,’ Tyson said back.

‘Idiot,’ Kai stated out loud.

‘I’m not idiot Kai!’ Tyson shouted. Kai rolled his eyes and that pissed Tyson more.

‘We are almost at our room. Stop for a minute,’ Kenny stated and opened the locked door.

‘Come one Kenny. He started it,’ Tyson said, ‘Kenny?’   
Kenny bent down and picked up a white envelope.

‘It says Kai Hiwatari on the top,’ Kenny said as they stepped in the room.

‘I bet it’s from a fan,’ Tyson teased Kai a little bit. Kai narrowed his towards Tyson as Kenny gave him the letter. He opened it and saw a picture. Kai took it out and stopped.

‘What is it?’ Ray asked when he saw it too. Others got curious. In the pictures was Kai and nothing else. Kenny’s shirt could be seen but it was clear who was the subject of the photo.

‘I don’t know about you guys but that is creepy,’ Kenny stated. Kai turned it around and saw two words.

‘Had fun?’ Kai read it out loud.

‘Dude, that is creepy as hell.’

‘We have to tell Dickenson about this,’ Kenny said as he took the phone out.

‘Why?’ Tyson asked. God, he was an idiot sometimes.

‘Because someone is stalking Kai obviously,’ Max answered.

‘Great,’ Kai sighed. Dickenson arrived and after Kenny had told him what was going on, he looked worried.

‘It’s just one photo but if they keep coming, tell me and I will call the police. Stalking can end really badly,’ Dickenson said. Before he left the door, he made fun last   
request.

‘If it’s possible Kai, can you be with others when going out? I don’t want anything bad happen to you,’ he asked.

‘Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself,’ Kai turned away and dropped the photo on the table and laid down.

‘This is serious Kai…’ Tyson began.

‘Then I won’t go anywhere. See ya,’ Kai turned towards the window away from others. Dickenson sighed worryingly. He left the room and decided to call a security.  
Inside hotel room everyone had changed the subject and were talking about upcoming battles. Since Kai wanted some quiet, he started to go out.

‘Where are you going? You could tell us that at least,’ Tyson asked clearly annoyed.

‘On the roof,’ Kai replied before closing the door.

-With Kai-

In no time Kai was leaning on the railing and feeling the wind. But he couldn’t relax. That photo was stuck in his head.

‘Who is following me and why?’ Kai was so deep in thought he didn’t see a man with camera behind corner. Man took a picture, wrote something behind it and put it on the door. Without sound he left.  
Time had gone over an hour when Kai’s phone rang. Ray had send him a message and asked to come back down.

‘Idiots,’ Kai thought out loud before turning back to the door. He just grabbed the door handle when he saw a photo on the door right in front of his eyes. Kai took it and stared at it with wide eyes. It was taken right behind him.

‘Shit!’ Kai cursed and glanced around but he didn’t see anyone. He didn’t waste any more time and went inside. Under five minutes Kai was back. He was able to control himself enough to look normal when stepping inside. At least he thought so.

‘Kai? Is something wrong?’ Ray asked.

‘No,’ Kai answered quickly but somehow failed to hide a slight panic in his voice.

‘I can hear it. Something happened but what? Did you get a new letter?’ Ray’s question caused others to move. Kai sighed shaking his head and took a picture out.

‘This was on the door when I was coming back,’ Kai turned it around and other gasped. Tyson bolted up and took it.  
‘What the fuck?! Dickenson must know about this,’ Tyson said and took his phone out. Kai hated to admit but he couldn’t agree more.

-After Two Days-

Bladebreakers were in semi-finals and they were excited about it but it wasn’t the only thing what has happened. Kai received more and more pictures of himself. Dickenson had called the police and they were investigating every picture. They were in front of the tournament stadium waiting the start.

‘Have police found anything yet?’ Tyson asked.

‘No. They are going to check hotel’s video cameras too,’ Kenny answered. Kai was leaning against the BBA buss while others stood.

‘Forget about that and concentrate on the match,’ Kai said.

‘Aren’t you worried at all? Some creep is following you around like a hawk,’ Tyson asked.

‘It’s annoying me. Nothing else has happened so far. Besides we have something important to do,’ Kai pointed towards the stadium.

‘Kai is right about that as usual,’ Max noted. Dickenson walked towards them.

‘Are you boys ready?’ he asked.

‘Yes!’ they said simultaneously, minus Kai. They didn’t notice but they had moved away from Kai step by step.

‘Hopefully they will concentrate,’ Kai thought. He just straightened himself when man appeared next to him. Kai turned around and gazed at weird man.

‘What do you want?’ Kai grunted. Man smirked and leaned forward.

‘You,’ was simple whisper. Only Kai’s eyes widened as man threw a smoke bomb on the ground. Everyone coughed and couldn’t see in front of their eyes. Realizing what happened Kai moved to right. Man had been standing next to him but it was no use. Hands grabbed around his stomach and began to carry away.

‘HEY! Let go off of me! Get off!’ Kai yelled.

‘Kai!’ Kai heard Tyson shout.

‘Tyson!’ as Kai yelled man pushed him back of the car and locked the door and added bonus, it was a child lock. Kai couldn’t open the door. Between back and front seats was a black dog fence. That way Kai couldn’t disturb man’s driving. Man went to front seat and drove away. He almost ran over some people. Kai began to hit the fence.

‘You fucker! Let me out!’ Kai yelled but man pressed the gas and Kai flew back on the seats. Kai cursed at him but shut his mouth after a while. Man wasn’t going to respond. He looked back and saw others for a second before they disappeared from sight. Man was driving so fast and turning left and right so quickly that Kai flew left and right.  
Car drove around ten minutes before stopping quickly in the dark valley. Since car stop abruptly Kai flew forward and hit the fence. Kai death-glared at the man as he stepped out of the car.

‘What does he want from me?’ Kai thought. He backed away against the car door as man opened and came in. He closed it but didn’t lock it.

‘What do you want?’ Kai hissed. Man kept quiet and stared Kai… or his body mostly. Kai growled as man kept staring. Car door was open now but man was in the way and almost on top Kai.

‘Get OFF ME!!’ Kai punched man on the face and kicked his side. Man grunted in pain and Kai pushed him away enough to get to the door behind him. He was just about to open it when man grabbed his hair and pulled back.

‘Aaah! Let go!’ Kai cursed as he was yet again under the man.

‘Let’s go eat!’ Kai heard someone shout.

‘Hey! Help! He-Mmmmph!’ man covered Kai’s mouth by his hand to shut his yells. Man also grabbed Kai’s left hand and kept him place. Kai hit him and the door just above his head with his right. Kai tried to kick but they were stuck under the man.

‘Shhh, relax. I’m not going to hurt you,’ man finally said something. Kai glared at him angrily.

‘Don’t look at me like that. I’m going to take a good care of you,’ man smiled. Kai was confused. What was wrong with this dude? Man let go of Kai’s left hand and took out zip ties.

‘Mmmph!’ Kai pushed against him and shook his head. Man let go of Kai’s mouth and grabbed both of his hands.

‘Let me go!’ Kai screamed as man twisted him on his stomach.

‘What are you doing?!’ Kai grunted in pain as man forcefully pulled Kai’s hands behind his back and tied them with zip ties tightly. All that twisting hurt Kai’s shoulder.

‘Shhh. Don’t speak, just relax,’ man spoke quietly.

‘The hell! Untie me!’ Kai yelled and pulled his hands. But he had to stop though. Ties were so tight that even slightest movement hurt. Kai was about to yell more but man pulled tape over his mouth.

‘Nmmmoph!’ with Kai’s scream muffled man pushed his head against the seat under them.

‘We can talk later but now you have to keep quiet. We don’t want people to find you,’ man spoke like Kai wanted this.

‘Mmmmph!!’ Kai shook his head as man straightened up and grabbed Kai’s ankles as well and tied them too with zip ties. He took Kai’s phone, Dranzer and everything what he had in his pockets. Man opened the door, stepped out and locked it again. Kai followed him with his eyes as man returned to the driver’s seat and put Kai’s stuff next to him.

‘Mmmmh!’ Kai mumbled as driving started again.

‘Shhh! I will be right here. We have a long way to go. Relax and sleep a little bit,’ man smiled happily.

‘Seriously, what is wrong with this fucker?’ Kai thought as he let his head relax on the seat as he laid there on his stomach.

-With Bladebreakers-

‘You have to go after them! He has Kai!’ Tyson was pulling Dickenson’s sleeve.

‘I called the police and they have started the search but they can be anywhere,’ Dickenson tried to calm Tyson down.

‘I bet it was that stalker who took him! He’s been following him and sending those pictures every day,’ Ray pointed out.

‘We know and police know that. They are working on it and we can only wait,’ Dickenson sighed.

‘Wait? We have to find Kai!’ Tyson protested.

‘Yes but there is also a tournament to take care of,’ Kenny reminded.

‘Yeah Tyson. I want to find Kai too but we can’t leave. We will be disqualified from the tournament. Let’s stay and let police take care of it. That way Kai can battle with us when he’s found,’ Max said. Tyson closed his eyes tightly and growled.

‘You are right. Let’s go,’ Tyson said and went inside the stadium.

-With Kai-

Kai didn’t know how long they have driven but man was listening to the radio. Kai could hear that tournament had started and Tyson along with others were in it.

‘That’s it. Just concentrate on the tournament,’ Kai thought. He had swallowed since his mouth was dry and tried to move into more comfortable position. After a half an hour man stopped the car and stepped out. Kai kept angry expression as man opened the door. Without a word he pulled Kai by his legs out of the car. Next, he took a hold on Kai’s arms and pulled him onto his feet.

‘Mmmph!’ Kai screamed as man pulled him over his shoulder. Kai struggled but man kept a tight hold. As man locked the car he turned around and walked down on the path towards the small cottage. Kai didn’t know where he was. He only saw woods and a driveway.  
Inside Kai was dropped on the couch. Man left Kai alone and went upstairs. Kai started to struggle and twist widely until he saw pictures on the wall.

‘What the fuck?’ Kai thought. Pictures were all about him. Just then man came back with chains, collar, ball gag and a knife.

‘Nmoph!’ Kai shook his head. Man put everything down next to Kai on the couch. He glared at the man with wide eyes.

‘I’m not going hurt. It will hurt though if you fight me,’ man took the knife and brought under Kai’s chin. He moved it along Kai’s neck and over his black top. Without a warning he began to cut the top off and revealing Kai’s chest and stomach.

‘Nmmmoph!’ Kai screamed in protest and struggled but in vain. Slowly Kai’s top, scarf, handguards and every other clothes were off, except boxers. Kai was breathing deeply and loudly in embarrassment. It only grew as man leaned closer. He sniffed deeply next to Kai’s neck.

‘You smell so sweet,’ man licked Kai’s neck making him shiver.

‘This can’t be happening!’ Kai cursed. Suddenly tape was off from his mouth but before he could curse the man black ball gag was pushed past his teeth and tied tightly behind his head.

‘Mmmph!’ Kai’s eyes closed and eyebrows frowned in pain. Leather coming from the ball hurt against Kai’s mouth and cheeks.

‘You look sexy in that. Collar is next,’ man said before taking a black dollar. Kai threw himself away but he couldn’t do much. Man locked the collar around Kai’s neck. It made a beep sound after locking down. There was a green and a red light on it.

‘There you go. Now you can’t get away from me if you somehow manage to escape. It has two things, tracking and my favourite, electricity,’ man smirked.

‘Damn it all!’ Kai growled.

‘Now then. Unless you want to get shocked, don’t fight me,’ man warned before cutting the ties off. Rest of the blue baggy pants and red armguards fell off.

‘Hands behind your back,’ man ordered and took the chain. Shaking from cold and fear Kai kept his hand steady as man locked them behind his hands with chains. Kai watched as man locked the other end on the nearby wall. Walking back man patted Kai on the cheek.

‘There you go. Now, we can have some fun,’ man said before taking out a camera. Kai didn’t move as pictures were taken. Man moved him couple of times, told Kai to either look at the camera or away from it. Finally, man put camera away and stepped closer. Kai gulped. He saw lust on man face. His breathing labored as man was sitting next to him and leaning onto him.

‘Shhh, my little princess. This is going to be fun,’ man said lustfully.

‘For you bastard!’ Kai growled before jumping up. Man’s hand was between his legs and pressing down on his crotch.

‘You feel nice,’ man licked his own lips. Kai had blush on his cheeks and he began to struggle when man pulled his hair.

‘Do you want to get shocked? Stay still,’ man ordered and continued pressing and eventually pulling up and down. Kai had his eyes closed as molesting continued. Shocking sounded much better than this but man would do this either way. Still, Kai didn’t want to just stay put.

‘Ngggh!!’ Kai grunted as man pushed him on his back and moved between his legs. Man was stroking and rubbing all over Kai’s body.

‘Nmmmoph! Plmmmsp!’ Kai shook his head frightened. He didn’t want this. Man only leaned down smiling.

‘Don’t worry. Your body is meant to do this. No beyblading, this. Your body is meant to satisfy other men,’ man licked Kai’s nipple.

‘MMMMPH!!’ Kai yelled angrily. This fucker was so insane that it was impossible. Kai’s eyes widened and tears threatened to leak when man ripped Kai’s boxers off and took down his own pants.

‘I’m going to show you what you are meant to do, whore,’ man mocked and started to push in Kai’s tight hole.

‘Mmmmph! MMMMPH!! HMMMLP!!’ Kai screamed eyes closed. His kicking and twisting didn’t stop man from penetrating Kai brutally. Kai’s eyes snapped open in pain.

‘MMMMPHH!!’ Kai cried out. Without waiting to Kai to adjust man began thrust in and out without a remorse.

‘MPH!! MPH!! MMMPH!!’ Kai continued screaming in pain. Man was gripping on Kai’s hips until he moved up little bit and took a hold on Kai’s shoulders. Tears covered Kai’s eyes and cheeks as man increased the pace more. He was moving with so much force that he ripped Kai from inside. There was a lot of blood on his member as he pulled in and out. Man started to sweat and he had a lustful smirk on his face. Kai’s screaming was a music to his ear. Tears poured down on his cheeks as man changed the position. Now, Kai was on his side and his left leg over man’s shoulder. Man thrusted right back in and hit Kai’s prostate.

‘MMMPH!!’ Kai’s body bolted. Man definitely liked since he started to hit it with every thrust.

‘MPH! MPH! MPH!’ Kai moaned in pleasure and in pain. Drool was pouring down between the gag and lips. Man flipped Kai over to his back again and pulled Kai’s legs over his shoulder.

‘I told you that your body is meant to do this! Listen to yourself whore!’ man pounded roughly into Kai’s prostate.

‘Nmmoph! Mph!’ Kai shook his head in denial but moaned right afterwards.

‘I won’t allow you to lie to me princess! Let’s finish this!’ man pinned Kai’s legs next to his head and continued moving.

‘MMMMPH!!’ Kai screamed. Not only his ass hurt but so did his back and neck.

‘Stop! Hurts!’ Kai’s eyes rolled back. He was getting tired. His body hurt all over. His throat hurt and screaming had quieted down. 

‘Mmmph!! Ngggh!!’ Kai grunted as cock inside him started to throb and grow.

‘That’s it! Take it all bitch! I’m going to cum deeply inside you whore!’ man mocked before pounding faster while panting.

‘Nmmmoph! MMMMPHH!!’ Kai’s body shot up as man came. Saliva covered Kai’s mouth and the ball. His teary eyes were rolled as he felt warm liquid hit inside his ass walls.

‘Nggh,’ he grunted as man pulled out too quickly. His legs dropped down as man let go and cum and blood leaked on the couch as Kai tried to breathe through his nose. Man pulled his pants up before standing up.

‘Aah, that was great!’ he stretched his arms up like he had just awoken. Kai blinked his eyes slowly and glanced down as man walked somewhere. Oh fuck his ass hurt.

‘I can’t take this,’ Kai thought as he tried to sit up but pain brought him back on his back.

‘Shit,’ Kai cursed. Then man came back with a big butt plug.

‘Nmmoph,’ Kai growled in frustration.

‘Yes. I’m going to keep you open. Can’t allow you to close up,’ man smiled before pushing plug in place.

‘Mmmmphh!’ Kai screamed as man pulled him into sitting position. Plug pressed and went even deeper.

‘If you can’t wait for me, you can enjoy yourself by moving your hips like this,’ man grabbed Kai around his stomach and pressed him down. That way plug would his Kai’s prostate and it did. Kai’s head shot up from sensation and man continued.

‘No! Don’t move me like this! Stop!’ Kai screamed into the ball gag and begged man to stop but Kai had become hard. Man smiled and grabbed Kai’s hard member.

‘Nmmmoph! MMMPH!’ Kai screamed as man’s constant hand movement on his cock made Kai cum against his will. Hot sensation made Kai sweat and pant as he released. Finally, man let go of his now slack cock but plug was still pressing into Kai’s prostate painfully.

‘One more thing before I let you rest for a bit,’ man snapped his fingers. Kai didn’t want to think what would happen next but soon he found out. Man put a cock cage on him.

‘Ngh!’ Kai grunted. In seconds it started to hurt already.

‘It looks perfect. I’m not going to allow you to cum unless I allow it or you beg me for it. So, cage will stay long and knowing your attitude, a very long time,’ man said before letting Kai fall on his back. 

‘I’ll be right back. Why don’t you watch tv for a while?’ man said and opened the television.

‘Let me get that,’ he said and wiped Kai’s face with a cloth. He went back upstairs.  
Kai closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t move when man had touched his face. He was in too much pain to struggle. Kai did hear tv. It showed the tournament channel. Glancing at to it he saw Tyson battling against some other kid.

‘He’s doing very good, isn’t he?’ man said with a lovely smile.

‘Mmmmh,’ Kai mumbled and showed a death-glare at him.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. I can’t understand you,’ man tugged the ball gag and untied it, ‘There we go.’

‘Let me go,’ Kai gasped. His voice was hoarse.

‘So sorry princess but I can’t do that,’ man stroked Kai’s cheek but he turned his head away.

‘Don’t call me that,’ Kai hissed. Man pushed him off the couch.

‘Aaah!’ Kai groaned. Plug pressed when he fell. Kai felt like he needed to go to take a dump. Not only that cage felt heavy.

‘I will call you whatever I want slut,’ man stepped in front of him and pulled him up by his hair. He took his cock out and pushed it against Kai’s mouth.

‘No!’ Kai protested and moved his mouth away, at least he tried.

‘Suck it! Don’t even think about biting me,’ man took out a controller and pressed it. Kai screamed when he felt electrocution shot through him.

‘STOP!!’ Kai screamed. As electrocution stopped Kai felt a hot member over his lips. He gazed up angrily.

‘Go on bitch. You have much to learn,’ man smirked and pushed inside Kai’s mouth.

‘Mrssslmmp!’ Kai choked as man hit behind his throat.

‘This is boring alone princess. Move your tongue,’ man kept thrusting.

‘God, this is disgusting,’ Kai kept his tongue down but it made man angry. He pushed Kai down and thrusted deeper that his balls hit Kai’s face.

‘NMMMPH!’ Kai screamed. His body twisted as he tried to get air. Man was cutting it off by keeping himself still in Kai’s mouth.

‘Move. Your. Tongue,’ man ordered,’ Until then I won’t pull away.’

‘Please! I don’t want to!’ Kai screamed in his mind. He pulled his chained hands, tried to pull away but man had a tight grip on his hair. His face was starting to turn red. Kai felt light-headed.

‘Pull it out,’ Kai cried. Slowly, he moved his tongue along the hot member in his mouth.

‘Aah! That feels good,’ man moaned and pulled enough to let Kai breathe.

‘There you go. Make me cum princess,’ man didn’t move. Why did he first call Kai whore or bitch and the princess? Man was nuts.

‘No fuck you won’t cum inside my mouth!’ Kai’s face screamed.

‘Oh I will and I think I can do that even if you don’t move. Oh well, you will lick and suck me soon,’ man shrugged before thrusting in and out.

‘Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!’ Kai protests muffled man increased his speed and hit deeper. He even moved Kai’s position that his cock hit behind his cheeks.

‘Aaah! Aaah! This feels good! I’m never going to stop fucking you princess!’ man moaned. He had closed his eyes and had a big smile on his face. Kai had tears on his face again.

‘No! NO! I have to stop this!’ Kai thought. After ten minutes man became hard.

‘Remember to drink all of it!’ man ordered. Kai felt cock throb before cum hit behind his throat. Kai shivered as cum leaked between the cock and his mouth.

‘Drink my love juice princess,’ man smiled. Kai growled as he didn’t have any choice. He felt sick as cum went to his stomach. Finally, man pulled out and let go of Kai’s hair.  
Kai coughed and panted, ‘You… jerk.’ That earned him a kick into his stomach. Kai fell on his side gasping for air. At least he tried before man continued kicking Kai on his face, back and stomach.

‘YOU BITCH!! I’M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU NERVER FORGET!!’ man lost it. When he stopped Kai had bruises all over his body. His face had cuts, black eye and other bruises. Man panted with furious expression.

‘Aah,’ Kai gasped as man pulled him up and put over the dining table near the couch.

‘You are going to apologize to me… princess,’ man mocked. He pinned Kai down on the table by his neck.

‘Don’t… touch me-Aah!’ Kai shouted when man grabbed his caged member. Man pressed around it and pulled up and down.

‘Aaaa! Hurts! Stop!’ Kai screamed in pain. He gasped as man let go and leaned down.

‘You have to say this to make me stop for now: I’m sorry master. Please, forgive me master,’ man said.

‘Forget it!’ Kai stated firmly.

‘Oh well,’ man smiled, ‘I’m not going to stop until you do. We have time.’ Kai stared at man’s face. He had an annoying smile on his face. Kai felt stroking on his thighs and ass cheeks.

‘Don’t!’ Kai bolted as man pulled plug out. He felt empty but only a for a while as cock pushed back in without preparing.

‘Ah!’ Kai gasped out. He moved his eyes to the wall and didn’t even glance away. Kai gritted his teeth to keep himself quiet. His body moved along with the man’s as pounding continued.  
Kai closed his eyes after a while. Man was moving with fast speed and hitting deeply inside him. Throbbing cock hitting in his prostate made matters worse. Kai was becoming hard but he couldn’t come thanks to the cage.

‘You stupid whore! You really love me fucking you!’ man moaned.

‘No…’ Kai said past his teeth. His own member was bright red.

‘Then why are you hard?’ man smirked. Kai shook his head. He wanted to ignore him but man was whispered right into his ear basically.

‘You are just laying there, hard and not fighting against me,’ man whispered.

‘Shut up!’ Kai shouted. While still inside man pulled Kai of the table and sat down on the couch and Kai on his lap. Man grabbed Kai’s hips and moved.

‘This is what you are meant to do little boy. No matter how tough you look, you are soft inside and a slut. When yours teams about this, they are going to abandon you,’ man flipped Kai on to his stomach on the couch and moved on top of him.

‘Shut your mouth!’ Kai moaned as man thrusted in. He couldn’t do this much longer. He needed to cum so badly. There was sweat all over his body.

‘I… can’t… Stop… please… No more…’ Kai moaned gasping. Man smiled and kept thrusting. He glanced at the clock. They had done this over a half an hour straight already.

‘I would like to do that but you need to apologize,’ man said happily.

‘No… Pull out… please…’ Kai begged tiredly. He moaned as man hit his prostate again.

‘Say the words,’ man said. Kai listened to his voice like he was hypnotized. Man pulled Kai up by his hands and kept moving.

‘I… I’m… sorry master…’ Kai whispered but man heard him.

‘And?’ man moved faster. This was what he wanted. It was so close.

‘Please… forgive me…’ Kai gasped out.

‘What?’ man pushed in deeper. His cock was throbbing and he was about to cum again.

‘Master,’ Kai moaned.

‘Do you mean that? Are you lying to me?’ man put a sad tone in his voice.

‘Please… I’m sorry! Pull out! Please! No more!’ Kai raised his voice.

‘You didn’t answer my question,’ man sighed and kept moving.

‘I’m not lying! Please! Stop-AAAH!!’ Kai screamed as man came. He fell of the couch on the floor and on to his back legs spread. Man watched cum leak out and Kai’s body shivering.

‘I hope you have learned your lesson. I don’t want to hurt you,’ man bent down and stroked Kai’s face.

‘Y… yes. No… more,’ Kai didn’t pull away.

‘You still have to learn to call me master but I’m sure it won’t take long,’ man said before yawning.

‘Let’s go to sleep. Goodnight, my little princess,’ man said before leaving.

‘Someone… help me…’ Kai closed his eyes. He fell asleep immediately since he was exhausted.

-With Bladebreakers In The Morning-

‘It’s been over a day already and they haven’t found Kai yet,’ Tyson complained.

‘There is nothing we can do,’ Max sighed. Before Tyson or anyone else could say anything Dickenson came running.

‘What is it?’ Ray asked.

‘Police found the car. They are moving in,’ Dickenson answered panting.

‘Where is Kai?’ Tyson asked.

‘Outside of the town. Hospital was also called just in case and we are going ahead,’ Dickenson said.

‘Where?’ Tyson asked.

‘To the hospital,’ Ray replied before they ran outside.

-With Kai-

Kai was gasping and moaning behind the ball gag man had put back on. Chains were still on and man had fucked into him since they, he had awoken up. Kai snapped awake as man penetrated him.

‘Mph… mph,’ Kai moaned quietly. It didn’t hurt as much as before.

‘Leave me alone…’ Kai thought crying.

‘Don’t cry little baby. This is love,’ man sang. Not even once man had let Kai cum and pain was killing him.

‘I don’t care anymore! Take it off!’ Kai screamed out looking at the man in front of him.

‘Does it hurt down here?’ man asked stroking Kai’s cock. Kai nodded quickly.

‘I’m sorry about that. I think… you have been a good enough to me,’ man flipped Kai around on his stomach against the table and continued thrusting. He made sure to his Kai’s prostate.

‘Do you want to cum?’ man questioned. Kai nodded desperately.

‘Are you begging me to let you cum?’ man took a hold on the cage’s lock. Again Kai nodded with tears. Man just had to say it.

‘Alright then,’ man unlocked the cage and Kai cummed immediately with screaming as man hit his prostate and came himself. Kai’s legs shook under him and he felt so dirty. He felt broken. Man let go and Kai hit the floor crying.  
Man was just about to grab him again when door was kicked open. Man turned abruptly just as he was pinned down.

‘You are under arrest from kidnapping and a rape Dewayne Jackson!’ police said as he saw semen and blood. As Dewayne was taken away another police unchained Kai’s hands and took the ball out.

‘It’s okay now Kai. We are going to take you to the hospital,’ police said but Kai didn’t react. Tears just kept pouring down.

‘Over here! We need ambulance right now!’ police yelled and covered Kai by his own jacket.

-At The Hospital-

Bladebreakers and Dickenson were at the waiting room when they saw Kai on the bed rolling through the door. Kai had oxygen mask over his face.

‘Kai!’ Tyson ran to the bed but doctors pushed him away.

‘Move! We have to get him to surgery!’ one of them said and disappeared through another pair of doors.

‘Let’s sit down Tyson. They will take care of him,’ Ray suggested.

‘Before I do that, I want to know who did what to Kai and why,’ Tyson turned to the police.

‘Dewayne Jackson and he did it because he was straight away nuts,’ police answered.

‘What did he do to Kai? Why he has to go to surgery?’ Tyson asked.

‘Doctors will tell you anyway. Dewayne was raping him when we arrived and it’s clear it wasn’t the first time,’ police said. Everyone had shocked look as police left after talking to doctors.

‘When is the surgery done?’ Ray asked the doctor.

‘In couple of hours. We need to clean him and “fix” his ribs. They were broken,’ doctor said before leaving.

-After The Surgery-

Kai felt like he was floating. Nothing hurt anymore and he liked it. He didn’t want to wake up but he didn’t decide that. Kai saw a white ceiling and a familiar cap.

‘Kai? Can you hear us?’ Tyson asked. Kai only nodded. For some reason he felt scared.

‘Before you even start thinking about it, we won’t hate you. We hate that bastard who did it. Just remember it and ignore everything that fucker did to you,’ Tyson said and got hit the head.

‘What was that for grandpa?’ Tyson rubbed his head.

‘Language. We are at the hospital,’ he said. Max couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Why would Tyson say that? I’m disgusting,’ Kai turned his eyes away and towards the window.

Little did Tyson and others know how much Dewayne got into Kai’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> That was harsh :(


End file.
